


StarkBucks Bingo Fills

by hundredthousands



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Hanahaki Disease, Illustration, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Chapter 1: Tony drops his phone out of reach but isn't in a position to retrieve itChapter 2: Bucky wears a veil and also vows to be with Tony for the rest of his lifeChapter 3: Tony suffers (prettily) for a love he thinks is unrequitedChapter 4: Tony does some fun interviews. Bucky pines.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	1. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Regret  
> Collaborator Name: HT  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086  
> Square Filled: I3 - Alpine  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Summary: Tony drops his phone out of reach but isn't in a position to retrieve it  
> Word Count: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/617069364979679232/tony-mournful-noises-title-regret)


	2. Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Married  
> Collaborator Name: HT  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086/chapters/57709756/  
> Square Filled: I1 - Till Death Do Us Part  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Summary: Bucky wears a veil and also vows to be with Tony for the rest of his life  
> Word Count: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/617132238917746688/title-married-collaborator-name-ht-link)


	3. Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Loves Me Not  
> Collaborator Name: HT  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086/chapters/57750016/  
> Square Filled: I4 - Hanahaki Disease  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Summary: Tony suffers (prettily) for a love he thinks is unrequited  
> Word Count: 0

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/617206194953666560/title-loves-me-not-collaborator-name-ht)


	4. Notice Me, Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Notice Me, Tony  
> Collaborator Name: HT  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086  
> Square Filled: I5 - Mistaken Identity  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Tony does some fun interviews. Bucky pines.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/618904463896379392/title-notice-me-tony-collaborator-name-ht-link)


	5. New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: New Pet  
> Collaborator Name: HT  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978086/chapters/58854271  
> Square Filled: O3 - Adopting a Pet  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Bucky is not charmed by Tony’s unconventional pet choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise my next bingo fill will be serious! (Will be posted as a separate work from this)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/post/619229960272478208/title-new-pet-collaborator-name-ht-link)


End file.
